The present invention relates to a snowboard boot, and more particularly, to a lacing system for a snowboard boot.
The snowboard boot is an important piece of equipment for snowboarding. In particular, the snowboard boot is the user interface between the snowboard/snowboard binding and the user's foot. Typically, the snowboard binding is rigidly attached to the snowboard and has one or more straps that are disposed around the snowboard boot. The straps are tightened such that the user's foot is also rigidly attached to the snowboard. The snowboard boot must be comfortable such that the user may wear the snowboard boot and engage in the snowboarding activity for an extended period of time. To this end, snowboard boots are typically very well padded such that the pressure of the straps and the binding which is typically fabricated from metal or hard plastic parts do not pierce into the foot portion of the user. Unfortunately, the additional padding required to provide a comfortable boot also takes away from the responsiveness in maneuvering. To make left and right turns in the snowboard boot, the user applies pressure to the person's heals or toes to initiate the left and right turn. However, the padding if excessive or if the boot is too loose on the user's foot may interfere with the person's ability to apply toe or heal pressures. Any slack between the user's foot and the snowboard boot may reduce the person's ability to apply toe pressure or heal pressure to initiate the turns during snowboarding.
Another cause of slack between the snowboard boot and the user's foot is the lacing system. If the lacing system applies inadequate pressure, then the user's foot may be loose within the boot. By way of example and not limitation, the user may tighten the lace about the foot portion of the user in a tight manner. As the user laces the lace about the return elements of the snowboard boot and tightens the lace, the user must use hand strength to tighten the lace at the shin portion of the user's foot. Unfortunately, the padding must be hand compressed through the lace and is typically reaches suboptimal levels. As such, the pressure achieved at the foot portion is eventually equalized to the loose pressure achieved at the shin portion of the boot as the day wears on. As such, the user's foot may be loose within the boot and provide inadequate support to apply the appropriate toe pressures and heal pressures in effectuating left and right turns during snowboarding.
As such, there is a need in the art for an improved lacing system.